1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit and a method for operating a circuit.
2. Description of the Background Art
Digital circuits can be run in an operating mode for information processing and in a sleep mode (or standby) with reduced power consumption as compared to the operating mode. The information content in memory elements of the digital circuits can be preserved during this process if the memory elements are also supplied with a voltage in the sleep mode. For this purpose, one can provide a battery and/or rechargeable battery, for example, that is connected to the memory elements in sleep mode.